FrUk Box
by MapleBurgers
Summary: France x England/Britain! It's basically the box meme, though in fiction form :3


"Ugh.."

"Nn, hold still.."

"OW!"

"I TOLD YOU TO HOLD STILL YOU ASS!"

"I did! Get your ass out of my face!"

"I will when you get your toe out of my nose- GAH! Don't wiggle it!"

England glared back at the Frenchmen, seeing him snickering at him. He reached up, grabbing his foot and shoved it out of his face. He grumbled a few words under his breath, pressing his hand on the wall of the box in front of his face, pushing on it. "Dammit, I'm going to kill that American when I get out of here.." He grumbled, able to hear him laughing outside of his trap. He told him that he had caught his Flying Mint Bunny in there and when he went in, he found Francis there and was locked inside.

France was enjoying the view, England's adorable little tush right in his face, wiggling as he tried to figure out his way out of the box. "Mm, I find this to be a gift rather than anything else, mon cheri~" He cooed with a smirk and a chuckle, running his hands over England's thighs. He stopped though when he felt a rather hard bite to his inner thighs, glancing toward the others face when he shot him one of those looks that could kill.

"Don't touch me you bloody frog!" He snapped, though sighed when he saw the Frenchmen curl his lips into a grin.

"How could I not..?" He asked with a smirk, running his finger tips along his legs once again, his own tightening around England's head, just to piss him off a little.

And, it worked obviously as his legs were pushed on. He didn't let him go though, he was enjoying the sounds he was making as he tried. "Oh, you know that your not going to get away that easy~" He cooed with a smirk, reaching up and groped onto his tush.

"HEY!" England shouted, kicking his feet, though couldn't move enough to get a good hit in. "L-let go! Stupid Frenchie!" He whined softly, his face flushed a light shade of red. "Mm.."

France smirked at that, moving his hands around to the other side of his hips and chuckled playfully. "It doesn't sound like you want me to stop.." He whispered softly, popping the button on the Englishmen's pants, slowly slipping them down off of his hips. "Ooh~ I like your.. panties?"

Panting, Arthur blushed in embarrassment and looked back at the other, his green eyes turning to the side after a moment. "Th-... they weren't meant for you, if that's what you were asking." He mumbled, rocking his hips slowly. "N-now put my pants back up and help me get out." He said, trying to get a look at France, though he did the exact opposite of what he wanted.

Soon his underwear were being pulled off, a cold chill causing his entire body to shake. "Nn.. What are you doing now?" He asked softly, a slightly worried look coming over his face, trying to lean away from the others face, though there wasn't enough room. "A-ah! Quit it!" He let out softly as he felt something hot and wet slip between his cheeks, the others fingers prodding at him.

France just smiled lightly as he gently massaged the others tush, spreading those nice round cheeks out of the way as he pushed his tongue over the cut little pink opening. His smile turned into a smirk as he heard the other moan, protesting with him in soft breaths, though his words didn't match the way he was saying them, so no matter how much he was told to stop he didn't. He might have been saying no, but his body was saying yes with the way his hips were starting to rock.

"St-stop... pl-pl-... oh god!" Arthur let out softly in a moan, tossing his head back a little bit as he felt a finger slip it's way in. "A-ah! Fra-!" He covered his mouth with one hand, biting down onto a finger hard as he could without breaking the skin. There was no way that he was going to call out that mans name.. No fucking way, he would never live it down.

He gasped when another finger was slipped in, his eyes rolling back a little bit, his breathing turning into soft pants and moans. "O-oh my.. uhn.." He let out softly, not really wanting to, but his mind was in the wrong places and he couldn't help it anymore, it felt so good.. so very, very good..

England tilted his head down, his hips grinding back into the others hand, pushing more of his fingers deeper inside, trying to make him touch that special spot, though it wasn't reaching far enough.. "Mm.. m-more.." He whispered softly in a breath, looking back at the man behind him, hips rocking a little slower, biting his lips in embarrassment.

Francis simply smiled at him and pumped his fingers in and out, thinking about that only for a moment, then shrugged. "If you like~" He cooed with a laugh, slipping his fingers out and moving his hand around to the front. "Oh, well this is a pleasant surprise." He said, looking at the man before him as he wrapped his fingers around his already hard member, stroking it lightly.

"A-ah.. shut up.." He mumbled, pressing his forehead to the wall of the box, his arms quivering as he tried to keep himself up on his hands and knee's. He panted lightly, thrusting a little more into his hand, scratching at the box. "O-oh~!" He moaned softly, though quickly bit onto his lip, keeping in his moans.

Francis caught this, though, and he sighed, gripping onto him a little tighter. "Don't hide your moans, mon cheri, your so cute when you let them out.." He whispered against his soft tush, pumping his hand faster, making him let out another one of his adorable moans. Oh that was great~! He rewarded him with his tongue, slipping it past those tight muscles, licking up the inner walls as he allowed his hand and England's hips do most of the work.

Soon, he felt the others body give a rather obvious tremble, and his hand filled with a sticky, hot fluid. "Ah! France!" Arthur let out loudly, his body tensing for the moment, then went limp, though there wasn't anywhere to fall.

Arthur panted softly, looking back just in time to see the other licking up his fingers to clean them, his face becoming a little red. "We.. we aren't talking about this... ever." He muttered softly, looking down, not really ashamed, but more or less embarrassed. He didn't want others to ever know about this, they would make fun of him for sure. He then sighed. "J-just get me out of here." He whispered sleepily, blinking when there was suddenly light in the small box, looking up to see the box lid was now open.

He stood up on shaky legs, quickly pulling up his pants and underwear, taking a look around, deciding he wouldn't yell at him for knowing how to get out. Though, his body froze when he saw someone was there, his eyes growing wide and his face a bright red. "Alfred! What are you doing here?" He asked, seeing the other smirk.

"I stayed for the show, forget I was here? Couldn't hear me through all those moans?" America asked with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrow, then looked to France when he sat up, smiling at him. "Thanks for the video~" He said with a laugh, shaking the camera in the air before he took off out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "BAHAHA! This is going online!"

"You bastard!" 


End file.
